The NamiKaze twins
by MedicNaruto
Summary: Kenta Kazama Namikaze and Minato Kazama Namikaze have a mission, while not really I mission, they choice to go to the past and make their parents Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Kaito Kazama fell in love with eachother early than normal. But with a crazy snake after them and the fact their parents don't see eye to eye. Can they complete their mission or mess up and change every thing?


Disclaimer: I dont not own Naruto, only my ocs

The Namikaze twins

"Minato hurry up!" yelled a six year old boy, with straight brown hair, bright blue eyes, with a hint of silver in them, wearing a black yukata, waiting impatiently for this younger twin, Minato. When Minato finally got up, he was out of breath! Panting like no tomorrow, he looked at his older brother by one minute.

"you*pant* know Kenta*pant* I still think this is a *pant* bad idea" Minato said then collapsed on the ground. Kenta signed at his younger brother. Depending being twin brothers, they don't look alike, or have the same personality. Minato has spiking blonde hair instead of Kenta's straight brown hair, and silver eyes with a hint of bright blue, instead of bright blue eyes with a hint of silver. Minato was wearing a dark orange yukata, and was trying horrible getting up. Helping his brother up Kenta whispered

"come on Minato, we're just going to the past and help mom and dad fall in love with each other earlier than normal"

"yeah, and breaking the space and time continuum" mummer Minato

"what's that?" Kenta asked his brother with a smirk

"nothing" Minato signed once Kenta made up his mind no one would be able to stop him. Closing his eyes Minato, got to the center of the flower field they were on and concentrate, then he shouted "Namikaze style: Time Travel no jutsu" then everything got bright 'still can't believe that's a real jutsu' was all Kenta could think of before getting hit by the bright.

Naruto Uzumaki was not having a good time right now. First of all, no one and he mean on one believed that he can win this match, against Kiba Inuzuka. Secondly he was getting his butt headed right now. 'damn that Kiba, using Akamaru like that just be ban' he thought well again dodging Kiba's attack. "come on deadlast get up and fight me like a man or are you a woman " Kiba teased.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Naruto shouted, even if he was losing he still had prided.

"YOU HEARD ME YOU CA-" he was interrupted by a bright light that came out of nowhere, revealing two children? One had straight brown hair, and bright blue eyes(just like Naruto) with a hint of silver, he was a black yukata. He turned around his companion, and said " you actually did Minato, you brought us to the freaking past!"

"Language Kenta!" scolded the one now named Minato. He had spiking blonde hair(again just like Naruto), and silver eyes with a hint of bright blue, he was wearing a dark orange yukata, and was scolding Kenta.

"HEY! freaking is not a bad word!" Kenta whispered

"YES IT IS! mom told us not to say it until we're what ten and last time a check we're both six nii-san"

"great you'r using the brother move on me again aren't you?"

"yup, nii-san"

"damnit!"

"NII-SAN!"

"darn it"

"thought so"

"hmm who are you guys?" Naruto asked

"and how did you get here?" Kiba added. Minato and Kenta stared at Naruto for what felt like forever until, they yelled out "Mommy"

"Mother" and ran to hug Naruto, much to Naruto confuse. 'did they just call me mother?' but was tackled by two six year old kids. When they let go of Naruto he was suffocated, and grasping for air. "I can't believe its really you mommy" Minato said

"yeah, at first I thought its not you, since you didn't have your tradition long smooth striaght hair, but you still have the same eyes" Kenta added. Naruto stared at them again, then asked.

"hmm, who are you two?" They blink, he blink, then Minato yelled out.

"OH! WE FORGET TO INTRODUCE YOURSELF! darg Kenta you go first" he ordered

"oook. Anyway I'm Kenta Kazama Namikaze, oldest of the twins, and next in line for the fire daimyo, after father retires. I'm six years old and training to be a samurai, just like father. I like my family, ramen, my cousins, Yaara and Ken, Lady Hinata, that lazy ass Shikamaru and my quiet uncle Shino,oh also uncle Gaara and Lee. I hate a girl name Sakura Haruno, and Uchiha's(this shocked Sakura and Sasuke). My dream is to be a good fire daimyo, and inherit the sword of Sharingan. Your turn Minato" pointing to his brother. who took a huge breath.

"My name is Minato Kazama Namikaze, the younger of the twins, and next in line to be the whirlpool daimyo, after my mommy retires. I'm six years old and training to be a medic ninja just like mommy. I like my family, ramen, my cousins, Yaara and Ken, Lady Hinata, uncle Shikamaru, uncle Shino, uncle Gaara and Lee. I also hate Sakura Haruno and Uchiha's. My dream is to be a good whirlpool daimyo, and inherit the fan of the dragons." Minato finished

Naruto looked at them weirdly, until Kenta added "we're also your future kids so we come for the future." O.K that did it Naruto did a Hinata on them. He fainted. "I should of not said that" Kenta said

"you think" Minato scolded. Kiba and the rest was watching this in the background. "Wait" Minato and Kenta turned around to face the dog boy. "your form the future?"

"well duh, dimwit, we just said it" Kenta told him, and look at him if he was stupid.

"So, do I marry anyone, maybe a certain Hyuuga?" he asked them. If Naruto marries their so called father, then that means Hinata is there for the taking. Understanding where he's going Minato answered him, while Kenta tried not to laugh.

"hmm, you don't marry Lady Hinata"

"WHAT! WHY?"

"hahaha, well for started lover boy, she tries to cut of your balls and shove them down your throat the first time you asked her out, hahahah good times good times" Kenta laughed. Everyone was speechless, Hinata tried to do what! That did not said like her.

"then she tries to kill you painful with chopsticks"

"did it work" Kiba gulped. He was afraid of future Hinata now.

"sadly, for you yes, but for us it was a good show, you know until mother healed you up" 'thanks Naruto' Kiba thought

"troublesome" everyone turned around to face Shikamaru Nara, the young genius of go, "something is bothering me if you two( pointing to Minato and Kenta) are for the future why are you here in the past?" Kenta and Minato looked at each other then Kenta was about to speak when he heard

"their here because of a certain mission I assigned them to do" Everyone for the third time turned around to see two beautiful woman. The first one had long beautiful dark blue hair. Her pale eyes reveals that she is a hyuuga. She was wearing a simply aqua blue kimono, showing of her E-cup, maybe EE-cup breast, and had a bow and arrow at her side. The second one had long beautiful blond hair, which went nicely with her bright blue eyes. She was a flowery orange kimono, smiling brightly at them. "hello Kenta-chan and Minato-chan" she said

"Mommy" Minato shouted and ran up to her and hugged her. wait mommy? that means thats….

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. For his part he looked at her with burning hate?

"yes, Sakura(void has he said that name) its me" Future Naruto answered. 'ok it's official Naruto hates Sakura' everyone thought

'damn when did Naruto get so, so, so hot!' the male thought

'Naruto your so beautiful' the female thought

'I want that body and his kids' a certain snake thought

"what are you doing her mom? and hi Lady Hinata" Kenta asked nervously

"hi to you to Kenta-chan" Future Hinata said. Then looked at the men with burning rage, expectually a certain dog boy who look like he saw a ghost.

"I'm here to give you your mission" Naruto said while walking up to his oldest son

"my mission?" Kenta asked

"yes son your mission is…" the rest no one could hear. All they know was a happy Kenta and Minato. Naruto got up kicked Kiba in the face, knocked him out. "sorry Kiba but I have to win this match, oh and Kenta and Minato be a dear and wake-up my past self"

"yes mommy" the replied

"and don't do anything dump" Hinata added

"of course Lady Hinata"

"well, bye babies" and both future Naruto and Hinata disappeared.

"that was weird" Ino said

"agreed" Shino answered.

'something is not right here' Shikamaru thought 'what mission did future Naruto gave them, and why does Naruto hate Sakura? guess I have to find out myself how troublesome' On the fighting area Minato and Kenta were trying to wake-up their future mother with little or no success, when the both stopped and smirked evil. 'oh Shikamaru the troublesome has just begin.' was all they can think.

Unknown to the kids and the group, someone else was watching and that someone all he can think of was 'so thats my future wife, eh' then he disappeared in a yellow flash.

while thats my story review and be kind, it's my first one.


End file.
